Your dream is her Reality
by The XPS
Summary: Maybe being "Sexiled" by her Sister and Blake wasn't all bad. After all, she would have never been able to do this in their dorm anyway. Rated L for Lewdity. Heavy Foot Fetish. This is basically sin.


Hello! Welcome to my first Official Fanfiction! OK, that's bullshit. It isn't my first Story "Per Say". I made this account basically to write very lewd things that I normally wouldn't right on my actually FF account. And no, I am not telling either. If you want to find it, find a story with an OC in it...maybe eventually you'll find me ;)

Anyway, this is my first attempt at Writing what is basically sin. Don't sugar coat it, its fucking sin. And I love it. I might take request but who knows. For now, enjoy this little story that I wrote up. And credit to the artist of the Cover photo, WTFeather. He is, there is no other way of putting it, a fucking legend. The best RWBY Foot Fetish related art has come from that Mad-Man. He also does other stuff as well, so go and check his stuff out. Maybe even commission him?

Also, feedback. Drop some on me. What sucked, what can be improved, what made no sense. Its the only way for me to improve.

And, just for the top jej's, I have started an Tumblr. Same as my profile name (xps-core). It's pretty bare so yeah, be wary of that.

Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough. (Unless you didn't even wait.) Go ahead and Enjoy 5,300 Words of sin, you filthy animals ;)

* * *

Weiss sighed as she walked around the hall with Ruby. Yang and Blake had, for the 5th time, "Sexiled" them from their own Dorm. Weiss didn't really have an issue with it, but for God's sake it was late! She just wanted to get some rest, especially considering that tomorrow was the weekend. Next to her, Ruby was being unusually quiet.

Ruby herself was a little pre-occupied at the moment. Before they were "sexiled" from their dorm, they were getting changed into their pajamas. And Ruby was watching Weiss take off her boots, just as Blake and Yang barged into the Room. They were effectively trying to suck each other's face off how hard they were making out. Ruby hid her discontent at being so Close to seeing Weiss's feet but actually being disgusted as her Sister and Blake were starting to strip each other of their clothing, not caring that both Ruby and Weiss were in the room.

Which is how they ended up walking around Beacon at almost 10:45pm. Yang promised that by 12:00, they will be allowed back into the dorm. Of course, she left no room for argument as she promptly slammed the door shut and locked it in place. Worse, their scrolls were in there as well. Which meant no entertainment.

Ruby's eyes kept fleeting down to Weiss's boots. She had seen a little bit of her heel before Yang had showed up. She desperately wanted to see what her feet looked like. She found it a tad weird that she had never had the opportunity to see Weiss bare feet before. Especially considering how often they were together for one reason or another.

Weiss initially kept noticing that Ruby's gaze kept going back to her boots every so often. At first, she thought she had something stuck to it, but she didn't feel anything on it. As they passed empty classrooms though she eventually forgot about it. She didn't know that Ruby was trying not to cave in at just Yank them off.

Ruby was trying to come up with ways to get Weiss to take off her boots, but each one of them had flaws. Showers together, creepy. Beach, at least a day's trip one way. Waking up early to see Weiss go to the bathroom, creepy and she couldn't be bothered to wake up early for anything. She kept ticking off each solution as it was just worse than the last. Eventually as they were walking along, she spotted a particular sign.

Escape Artist 343

Ruby had heard about that Class. It used to be an elective that you could take to learn how to escape from certain situations. Blake had explained that the elective was dropped for some mysterious reason, but that the stuff still remained in the class. And it was unlocked as well. When asked how she knew, Blake made sure to go into very _thorough_ detail about how she knew that. And it involved Yang… and her being tied up. She remembered how Blake chuckled at how red she had gotten.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she had an idea. Maybe she could convince Weiss to try some of the stuff. Her heart began to Race as she quickly began to formulate a plan. A series of lies that would hopefully lead to her prize.

Weiss Schnee's bare feet.

They approached the class, and each step closer to it made her heart beat faster. They reached the door before it, and that was when Ruby decided to act on her plan.

"Hey Weiss, what's this class?" She asked with curiosity, trying to look through the Window as if she couldn't see anything.

"Hm? This one?" She asked as she looked through the Window without an issue. "There seems to be a lot of things in there." Weiss backed up a little to read the sign above the door. "Escape Artist 343"

"Escape Artist? Is that an elective or something?" Ruby asked, a slight waver in her voice as she tried to keep calm.

"I believe it is, though I haven't seen it listed in the Beacon Class List." She said as she tried to remember the entire class list "Maybe it's been discontinued? Or they are about to offer it?" She offered.

"I don't know." Ruby said as she shrugged. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, and to her great relieve it actually opened. Just like Blake had said.

"It's unlocked? That's odd." Weiss said as she peaked through the door.

"Let's go inside." Ruby suggested, desperately hoping she wouldn't object.

"Are you insane? What if we get caught? We aren't supposed to be in the classrooms at this time! We could get suspended. And I will be damned if there is a blemish such as a suspension on m Record." The heiress said, crossing her arms.

"Come one Weiss! We'll be fine!" Ruby pushed. According to Blake no teacher patrols pass by that area ever, so it was completely safe.

"Ruby-" Weiss stopped mid-sentence as she was met with Ruby's puppy eyes. "Ruby, no." She said resolutely." The scythe wielder turned it up a notch and made them water slightly. She could see Weiss beginning to Crack, no one was immune to her adorable puppy dog eyes….it would only be a matter of time until…

"Alright, fine. We'll go in. But if we get caught I swear I will have your head." Weiss threatened.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Ruby said, not a moment later, she tripped over something in the dark and fell flat on her face. "I'm okay!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she was able to find the light switch. Flicking them on, she closed the door and turned to see a lot of things that really didn't fit at a school like Beacon. There were poles with rope next to them, a few Crosses with metal holders. And finally, a few pairs of stocks.

Ruby looked around, it was exactly how Blake had described. It was then she saw the stocks, specifically the one she wanted Weiss to sit in. It was red, and the padding formed a sort of chair with a deep V. The V is where she would be sitting, and her legs would go up a smaller incline that leveled out and ended with the stocks. On the sides were restraints for her Arms. She could already feel herself heating up as she saw it. They looked like the stocks from the…Private Videos…she would watch in her spare time…Alone.

"These look surprisingly clean." Ruby acknowledged as she walked calmly to the stocks. "What are these things anyway?" She nodded to the red chair, acting clueless.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Ruby was. She gave the chair a look and turned to Ruby. "These are stocks, used in times before the Great War. They were mainly used as punishment, humiliating the person who would be trapped in them, usually there head or arms would be through but sometimes they would put their bare feet through instead." She answered off the top of her head. "Though Stocks don't really have a purpose anymore. So why does Beacon have them?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Beats me, then again this is the same professor that has a professor that tries to domesticate Grimm, so it seems that anything goes around here." The Brunette answered, with Weiss nodding in agreement. They both just looked around, and Ruby executed phase two of her plan.

"Hey Weiss, why don't you get in them? I'm curious about how someone would look in them." She asked, and she could see that Weiss was clearly not in agreement with her suggestion.

"What?! Why? Why don't you just get in them yourself?" She asked her team leader.

"Because, how am I supposed to see what it looks like? Plus, you said that I should appreciate history and this is the perfect opportunity to do so! Come on Weiss, please?" Ruby clasped her hands together and widened her eyes again.

This time, Weiss didn't even put up a fight against those eyes of hers. "Fine." She huffed.

"Yay! Thank You Weiss!" She cheered as she opened the stocks. She helped Weiss in, helping her sit in the deep V of the padding. She tied her hands to her sides, which according to the small piece of paper attached the restraints were Aural Resistant. Which meant Weiss wouldn't be able to use her Semblance to get free. This made Ruby's heart race even more.

"I-is it really necessary for you to tie my arms?" Weiss asked as she felt the restraints had no slack to them at all.

"Of course I do silly! Otherwise it wouldn't be authentic!" She said as she tightened the restraints. She then walked over to the foot of the stocks and closed them. Locking the bolt in place. She wanted to savor the moment of removing her boots. As Ruby bounced up, she felt something in her pocket. Checking it, she gasped silently as she pulled out her scroll! She had doomed her plan to just a memory, but now she would be able to actually keep it! She quickly found the perfect place and turned on the Record feature, making to record in 4K for every detail. She then quickly went back to Weiss and stood at her feet. "How does it feel?" She asked her.

Weiss had been trying to get out, but she was having no such luck. "It feels like I can't get out. These restraints are tight." The heiress continued to pull at her bonds uselessly, ultimately giving up in defeat as she couldn't get out of them. "Alright, can I get out now?"

"Hm…." Ruby held her chin in fake thought. "It doesn't feel Authentic, something's missing." She thought about it for a few moments. "You said that that sometimes, the prisoner's feet would be placed through the stocks."

"Uh Huh." Weiss nodded.

"Their BARE feet." Ruby added.

Weiss gave her a look, but it wasn't like she was in a situation to argue. "Alright, fine." She allowed it.

Ruby suppressed her giddiness as approached the stocks slowly. She grabbed the boot from her right foot and gently pulled on it. She felt it become free and slowly pulled it off her foot. The brunette was awestruck at the sight.

Weiss's foot looked absolutely stunning. A size five, with toes descending in perfect order. Her heels and soles had a very slight pink blush that just added to its stunning look. Weiss wiggled her toes as she felt her boot was off, showing off the white Nail Polish that she had gone with. It looked so soft, probably as soft as a baby's bottom.

She then took off her left boot to reveal the perfect twin. They looked gorgeous, and very well taken care of. Then again, this is Weiss we are talking about.

Ruby stood on the opposite side of where her scroll was recording, in order to not block it. Weiss was tied up in a pair of stocks, her feet bare to the world at the end of them. There are a lot of people in the world that would pay Billions just to see this.

Weiss noticed that Ruby was staring at her, and cleared her throat. Her face flush pink in embarrassment. "Alright Ruby, you can untie me now."

"Actually Weiss…" Ruby trailed off as she stood at her feet, arms resting on the stocks. "I want to have a little fun first." She said.

Weiss gapped at Ruby's words. "Ruby! Untie me this instance!" Weiss said as she began to pull on her binds with renewed vigor.

"I will, don't worry." She said as her gaze went to her feet unabashedly. "But, I want to have some fun like I said."

Ruby grabbed a nearby chair and sat face level with Weiss' feet. Her feet were still, and she could see how soft they were. And now, she was about to touch them.

The brunette grabbed her left foot and stroked it tenderly. Her feet felt softer than you could ever imagine. Marshmallows would most likely feel like actual concrete compared to these feet. She gently massaged the foot. She felt the ball of her foot, her heels, and her adorable toes. Every single part of Weiss' feet were utterly perfect. Ruby was barely stopping herself from drooling.

"R-ruby! What on earth are you doing?!" Weiss asked as she felt her feet being caressed by her partner. What was the meaning of this?

"I'm just having some fun." Was her reply. The tone was more of a drunken stupor, but that was because Ruby was in heaven. Her libido had been through the roof as she played with her feet. She then moved to her other foot and began to give it the same attention she had given her right foot, the scythe wielder just could not get enough of Weiss' feet.

"Ruby, come on now." Weiss whined slightly, weirded out by her partner's antics. "Let me go."

She didn't respond. Now that she had touched Weiss' feet, she wanted to smell them.

Ruby grabbed Weiss' Ankle and slowly brought her nose to her foot. She then took a deep inhale of the aroma of her feet. It didn't smell sweaty or Vinegary like she expected, it smelled like Vanilla. She moved her nose around her foot, savoring the smell and how soft it felt against her face. Ruby was in absolute bliss as she continued her ministrations.

Weiss on the other hand, was scared and confused. What was going on with her partner? She held her breath as she felt Ruby's nose along her foot, it felt like a feather and it tickled a little. She bit her lip a bit as she felt Ruby inhale and exhale on her foot. She tried one more time to get out, but the restraints held firm. She was stuck here until Ruby had her fill. Her mind was going a thousand miles a second, what on earth would cause Ruby, the cookie loving, Weapon fanatic to do something like this?

Ruby was having her fill of smelling Weiss' feet, and eventually she managed to inhale all of their aroma after switching back and forth. Her eyes had become somewhat glazed, her core throbbing as she looked up to Weiss.

Weiss looked back, heavily embarrassed as she was subjecting to Ruby fondling her feet. "A-are you done with this? Because once I get out I swear I am going to kill you." She threatened.

"Come on now Weiss, don't be so cold." Ruby giggled as she made a funny. "Plus, I'm sure you are going to enjoy the next part." She said as the brunette sat back down.

"Next part? Ruby Rose! Release me this instant or I'll-"She stopped mid-sentence and squeaked as she felt something warm and slimy. She tried to look over the stocks, but she could only see a little bit of Ruby's hair and the tips of her big toes. "What are you doi-eep!" She squeaked again.

Ruby had completely ignored her as she ran her tongue from the pinkish heel, all the way through her soft sole, and all the way up to her big toe. It had a salty flavor, with a hint of that Vanilla that she had smelled. She moaned silently and shuttered as she held her foot by the ankle and proceeded to lick her foot slowly again.

Weiss was having mixed feeling about this now. She was disgusted at the fact that Ruby had not only smelled her feet (Thoroughly, she might add), but that she was now licking them! She walks all day in boots! They get all sweaty and what not. And Ruby is willingly… Licking her foot, not caring about any of that at all. In fact she seemed to enjoy it!

On the other hand, even though it had felt Weird at first, the way Ruby's tongue was licking up her right foot…it felt good. Weird, but good.

Ruby licked all of Weiss' right foot and switched to the neglected left foot. Instead of using both hands to grab her foot, she used her right hand to grab her foot by the ankle and her left hand slowly went down to her core. The brunettes hand went beneath her skirt and underneath her panties. She felt what she had already confirmed. She was drenched in her arousal. Shamelessly, she began to masturbate as she slowly licked Weiss' left foot from the heel, up her sole, the soft ball of her foot all the way up to her big toe. She then pressed a small kiss to it, causing the owner of those feet to gasp quietly.

Ruby grinned as she heard it, and began to rub herself slow and sensually as she savored Weiss' feet. The salty tang felt divine, and she slowly inserted a finger into herself and continued her lewd actions.

Weiss was not going to admit it at all, but the feeling of Ruby's tongue felt really good. She felt herself relaxing as Ruby continued to lick. They weren't wild licks, like as if someone was hungry and hadn't eaten, they were slow ones. Sensual ones, which made sure not to miss a square millimeter of soft skin, sometimes passing spots or focusing on one spot in particular. The Heiress felt a blossoming warmth in her belly as her feet were slowly being covered in Ruby's spit.

Back on the other side of the stock, Ruby had been slowly fucking herself as she continued to lick Weiss' feet. She did eventually stop, seeing as ever square inch of Weiss' perfect feet were covered in her saliva. They glistened in the light, making them seem even more perfect than before. If that was even possible. The scythe wielder started to masturbate a little harder as she simply stared at Weiss' feet, knowing that she had done this. She was the only person that was seeing this (Scroll aside), and that made it even sexier.

Ruby knew that Weiss had some foot fans, the internet made sure of it. With Weiss being 17, and the legal age of consent on Remnant being 15, that meant that there was an entire page dedicated to Weiss, her sister Winter and their mother. Winter had done a little modeling, which had shown off her soles once. But the picture was in QHD, which was perfect. Their mother had done a ton of photo shoots so her feet were also there. But Weiss' page only had two pictures. One of them was her in sandals, but the sandals covered a lot of her feet and worse, they were in Shit VGA Quality, and the other was a picture of her in heels that should really not count at all. People would be willing to pay money to have one picture of Weiss' feet.

And Ruby could be a billionaire if she wanted to sell the video of her worshipping her feet. But, then everyone would have it. And Ruby wanted this all for herself. She had the right to be greedy, and she was going to make sure to keep this memory, and video, backed up whenever she would have trouble sleeping.

Weiss' moved slightly, toes wiggling and spit slowly trickling down and causing Ruby to whine at their sexiness.

"Ruby." Weiss asked, her voice betraying all signs that she hated this. "Are you satisfied?"

Ruby looked up and her core leaked more as she saw how Weiss was faring. Her face was flush, and she was sweating. Her eyes looked glazed and her lips were quirked just so, which looked like a smile.

"I knew you would enjoy it." Ruby breathed out, hiding the fact she was masturbating to her partners' feet.

"I don't know what you are on about. I am just allowing you to enjoy the last moments of your life before I end it." Weiss said, but the threat had no malevolence.

"Is that so?" Ruby challenged. "Well, maybe this will change your opinion." She said and took a seat back at her feet. She too her freshly worshipped left foot and took her big toe in her mouth and sucked on it.

Weiss had to suppress a moan, it felt amazing! She couldn't help but wiggle her toes as she felt Ruby's slimy tongue slither around her big toe. She couldn't really describe the feeling. Her body, however, could describe what it was doing to her. She felt her nipples stiffen beneath her outfit and she could also feel the heat in her belly grow. And to top it off, she felt her underwear dampen slightly. And Weiss doubted it was sweat.

Ruby sucked on her toes gently, her tongue going through each one. She moaned as she went down each one, and inserted another finger into as she continued to fuck herself on this Fantasy-Turned-Reality. Weiss could not suppress the moan that followed when she felt Ruby suck on her second toe. This caused Ruby to quicken her pace a little. Her hand would be drenched by the time she came, and she was saving her orgasm as the grand finale.

Weiss breathing was erratic as Ruby continued to suck on her toes. The closest she could describe it was mini-blowjobs on each one of her toes that sent a jolt of pleasure through her core and up every single part of her body. Of course, she's never actually given or received a blow job so she didn't know if that was even true or not. What she did know however, is that her thighs were being dampened by her core leaking love juice. It had soiled her underwear, and it caused a pleasurable friction when she moved her hips as her engorged love button pressed up against the fabric.

Ruby went down each toe on Weiss' left foot, giving each one equal treatment of sucking gently and running her tongue around it. All while she slowly pumped her two fingers inside herself. When she finally got to her pinkie toe, Ruby stood up and looked at Weiss before anything.

The white haired teen was sweating and panting, her features had a pinkish flush that went all the way down her chest. Her eyes were glazed and she had a pleasurable smile. She made eye contact with Ruby, not even bothering to hide the fact that it was making her feel arouased.

Ruby's hand stopped as she took in how Weiss looked. She could see the nipples of her petite breasts were erect, and going down she could see that her underwear was no longer the shiny white, it had a large damp spot in the middle and because of that it was also transparent. She could see Weiss' nub pressing against her underwear.

"I told you that you would love it." Ruby said as she decided to suck her pinkie toe. This time, she did it standing and locked eyes with Weiss as she did so. The swordswoman's cheeks turned red as Ruby performed the lewd act with eyes locked with hers. She moaned loudly as she felt Ruby's heavenly tongue swirling around her trapped pinkie toe. Coupled with the gentle sucking, Weiss was grinding against the air, trying to get some more friction against the fabric of her underwear. At this point, all rational thought had gone out the window. She didn't care.

Ruby slowed down her hand beneath her underwear, sensing that she was close. She wanted to climax, but was going to edge herself because she had one final trick up her sleeve. But, that was for later. Right now, she had a neglecting Right foot that was just begging for her attention.

This time, she decided to suck on Weiss' toes while making eye contact. So she moved to her right foot, never losing eye contact as Weiss' head turned to meet her eyes and slowly brought her mouth over her big toe on her right foot. Weiss mewled, and grinded against her underwear. It was working, she was able to get pleasure from it.

Ruby looked at how wanton Weiss was as she slowly sucked on her toe, running her tongue around it extra slowly. That seemed to have an effect on Weiss, and she whined adorably. Ruby then pulled away from her big toe, making sure to pull away with 'Pop!' as her now wet toe was released from her mouth.

She moved to her second toe, and again did the same as the first. Weiss continued to grind slowly, and Ruby matched Weiss' rhythm with her hand that was beneath her underwear. Ruby flicked her tongue up the stem of her toe, and Weiss giggled a little and bucked at the same time. Ruby smirked as she continued her toe sucking, it seems that she is ticklish. Oh how she would love to tickle her now, but her foot fetish was a lot bigger than her tickle fetish, and decided that she would not tickle her. It could piss her off, and right now the last thing she wanted was a Lust filled Weiss to turn Angry. She moved down to her other toes and gave each on the same treatment as the rest, but sometimes did something that would make Weiss gasp in pleasure. While sucking on her fourth toe for example, she winked at Weiss and massaged her second toe on the left foot.

When she arrived at the pinkie toe, she saw that Weiss was close to her Orgasm. Her cheeks were a deep pink, her breathing was erratic, her nipples stood rock hard beneath her outfit and Ruby could clearly see that her underwear was completely damp and see-through. She could see the Heriess' core on display, and could see that she had not shaven. Her white curls matted down and damp. Ruby almost came right then and there.

She made eye contact again with Weiss and descended to her pinkie toe again, and made a show of it. She ran her tongue around the entirety of it, sucking very gently for maximum pleasure. She moaned into it as well. She used her teeth very, very gently to bite down while licking around, and that seemed to have a profound effect on the debauched heiress.

Weiss bucked, fucking the air without a care in the world about who was watching. Ruby was edging herself again as she was Weiss fuck herself against nothing, imagining that she was the one on top of her.

As Ruby watched Weiss about to cum, she quickly went to back to her big toe and gently sucked on it. And that was it for the ivory haired teen.

Weiss came with a long moan, Ruby's name spilling out as her fluids leaked onto the seat. Her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her outfit gave a little extra pleasure. Her body tensed up and then relaxed as she slumped in her bindings, head lolling to the side. She had a lust filled smile, a complete one this time.

It took all of Ruby's self-control to not fuck herself to cum at the same time with Weiss, because she wouldn't get the chance to do what she was about to do.

The brunette grabbed a step-ladder and stood on the second step. She dropped her skirt and lowered her underwear to reveal her own soaking core. Weiss noticed that Ruby was doing something, and turned to see that her team leader had stripped her underwear off. Weiss couldn't take her eyes off of Ruby's core. It glistened with arousal, her brunette pubic hair matted with it. Her pearl was on display, and Weiss could already feel herself getting aroused again.

"We are almost done Weiss~" Ruby said. The brunette was so close to her orgasm, and it would be a big one since she had been edging herself for god knows how long. She slowly pressed her crotch against Weiss' foot, moaning at the soft foot on her core. She gyrated her hips, bucking suddenly as she felt Weiss' big toe brush against her love button.

Weiss was awestruck, Ruby was using her foot to fuck herself. Normally Weiss would have done something like kill her, but right now her mind was still fogged up with lust. She pressed her foot gently against Ruby's crotch, the damp pubic hair feeling tickly against the moist skin of her foot. She brushed her big toe against Ruby's pearl again, wiggling it slightly to tease her.

Ruby whined loudly, she was so close.

Weiss smirked and moved her foot up and done Ruby's center, using her sole to do several passes around her sensitive nub and wiggling her toes around her matted down pubic hair.

Ruby couldn't hold it anymore and with a guttural groan came on Weiss foot, moaning out her name as her orgasm came harder than she had thought. Most likely from having edged for too long. Her arousal ended up leaking on Weiss foot and trickled down, starting from her toes going all the through the ball of her foot, her sole, and down to her heel. Just for a little extra, Weiss wiggled her toes, her white nail polish glistening with moisture as she felt Ruby's love juice between her toes.

"Weiss." Ruby gasped out as she came down from her orgasmic high. The person in question just watched as Ruby got down from the stairs and stood next to her.

"Ruby that was….weird. But it felt so good." Weiss told her, causing Ruby to smile.

"So…you aren't mad?" She asked with trepidation.

"If you let me go, we'll see." She said, her toning conveying that she wasn't upset.

Ruby nodded and quickly untied Weiss arms and went to fetch a towel nearby, quickly wiped off Weiss feet, giving them a lovingly kiss on each sole before unlocking the stocks. Weiss stood up, her underwear beyond soiled now.

While Ruby was throwing the towel away, Weiss summoned Glyphs beneath her and was able to grab her arms and legs. Ruby Yelped as the Glyphs dragged her to the stocks, and her arms and legs were then tied to the same restraints that held Weiss in. She quickly grabbed the Scythe-Wielders legs and placed them in the stocks and closed them, turning the lock.

She then padded over to where Ruby's scroll was, and stopped the Recording and started it up again. It had more than ample space for the next bit. That way, her ordeal was separate from Ruby's. Or, at least what she was about to do to Ruby.

"Weiss, I thought you said you weren't mad!" Ruby said as she tried to get out, these bindings were surprisingly tight.

"I'm not mad, per say." The ivory haired heiress began as her bare feet made no noise while walking back. "But I am upset that you tied me up, against my will, and had your way with my feet." She finished. "So, now I am going to have to punish you." She said.

"P-punish me?" Ruby said, genuinely scared.

"Yes, you require punishment." She said as she eyed her big red boots, her eyes glazing over with lust the same way Ruby had done.

"What are you going to do?" The leader asked hesitantly.

Weiss thought about it, staring at her leaders boots before a devious Idea came to Mind.

"Say Ruby, how sensitive are your feet anyway? I've never gotten the chance to see them for myself…" Weiss Trailed off.

This was about to be a very long night for Ruby.


End file.
